


Potionia - the akuma disaster.

by Galaxycat305



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Creature Inheritance, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Hermaphrodite Marinette, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Sex, Vore, pregnant adrien agreste
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxycat305/pseuds/Galaxycat305
Summary: Harry Potter is finally leaving Britain for good. His so called "friends" Abandoned him after learning of his creature side. At the age of 19 he is forced to leave his friends and family.(I know that this is extreme but it'll make sense later.) With no hope for his future he decides to go to France were he meets a certain pair of superhero's. Along the way he will find a better life than he could ever dream of.The point of view will change from chapter to chapter.There will be French spoken in this story and the translation will be in italics.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm sorry if this stinks... let me know what you think pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase! I will do a longer update if you think it could work into a full story!

Harry looked out the plane window with an almost forlorn look on his face.   _Why is it_ _Always_ _me... My friends, Dumbledore, even Sirius!  everyone abandoned me…_ he sighed heavily. Harry had been having issues ever since he revealed his creature inheritance. Harry was a submissive Mystican. Mysticans were a very rare species who thrived on the consumption of others. After consumption the “prey” are regenerated at a higher health, strength, and and appearance.. Royalty can even Change the prey into a mystican at will, if they so wished.

 

    Harry’s Creature form was a 6 foot tall black wolf mystican. He had black wolf ears, a long, soft black wolf tail, and a large pair of feathered wings. He has the telltale sign of royalty on his forehead- The lightning bolt scar. Royal Mysticans have an immortal life. Due to this they were hunted into hiding. So when stuck with the killing curse only the scar remained.They had sealed there species so that they could not be treated like it ever again.

 

They now do not even live in Britain anymore.They live in France, where Harry was going now.They had hidden there existence and powers into objects. They called these objects Miraculous. The “Kwamis” inside Are the Mysticans. This allows them to still live. At their 18th birthday they receive the jewel to imbue there powers in.

 

They may choose however to stay as a Mystican instead of a Kwami. These people become the Guardians of the miraculous. There animal form appears as there Kwami. This allows them to hide there powers. Harry had never been given the jewel or chosen to be a gaurdian. However if Royalty choose’s to be a gaurdian the lose there immortality.

* * *

  
  
  
  



	2. NOTE to my readers.

This fic is not stolen. I came up with this on my own. I posted slipped on here so that I could read my favorite story on my favorite sight. (sorry if I spelled that wrong...) It has been taken down and I sincerely apologize to the writer of slipped.  
Thank you to Miraculous_Anime_Fan for your kind words! I will try to update a longer chapter in the future! I am starting a poll for harry potters miraculous and his name in that form. He does have to be somewhat wolf themed, however! so please let me know what you think.


End file.
